No More Promises
by Ammber
Summary: Ele partiu com a promessa de tornar-se um homem capaz de fazê-la feliz, e ela sob o juramento de trazê-lo de volta.


**No More Promises**

**Prólogo**

Era uma noite fria e sem estrelas, onde a Lua Mística¹ protagonizava, solene em seu zênite, o espetáculo noturno. Millerna, a mais jovem das princesas de Asturia, contemplava-a em silêncio. Seus olhos tinham um brilho vazio e distante e o rosto, vermelho e inchado, ainda estava úmido. Teimosas, as últimas lágrimas daquele choro contido há tanto tempo não haviam completado o percurso, estavam imóveis no queixo da garota. Somente quando ela se mexeu, tencionando deixar a sacada, as duas caíram e foram absorvidas com suavidade pelo belo vestido feito de algodão.

Ela sentou-se em sua cama e suspirou ao constatar que ele não viria. Desde que reencontrara a irmã Celena, Allen não pisou mais no Palácio para vê-la. Como um bom cavaleiro, aparecia apenas para cumprir com seus tradicionais deveres e, uma vez que os terminava, partia sem sequer dedicar à Millerna um pouco de atenção. Quando a via, curvava-se respeitosamente e a chamava de Alteza.

A formalidade era um sinal da enorme distância entre eles, contudo, Millerna nunca teve medo de romper com os costumes reais e saltar o imenso abismo que os separava. Allen, por outro lado, continuava a tratá-la como uma criança e não como a mulher que realmente era. Até quando a sombra de Marlene, que há muito descansava em paz, impediria que ele a notasse? A princesa soluçou.

Bastava olhar para o pequeno Chid, o fruto secreto do amor proibido entre sua irmã e o nobre cavaleiro. Não apenas os cabelos loiros e os olhos do garoto, mas os traços elegantes também indicavam o parentesco com Allen. Havia uma coisa ou outra ali de Marlene, porém absolutamente nada do Duque de Freid, o marido enganado a quem ela passara a amar pouco antes de falecer. Enquanto a inocente consumação desse relacionamento existisse, não haveria mais do que um mínimo espaço para Millerna no coração de Allen Schezar.

No entanto, ela já estava cansada de chorar e lutar. De que valia, se sempre era preterida em relação às outras mulheres que cruzavam a vida de seu amado? Até mesmo Hitomi, a garota da Lua Mística, tivera mais sorte do que ela em todos esses anos de amor e adoração. Portanto, para assumir dignamente sua posição de princesa e futura rainha de Asturia, precisava livrar-se dessa fraqueza. E para alcançar tal objetivo, estava disposta a entregar-se a Dryden. Quem sabe ele não a faria esquecer seus dolorosos sentimentos?

Sim, Millerna Sara Aston Fassa² estava pronta para dar uma chance a seu marido. Só precisava encontrá-lo primeiro. A última vez em que o vira fora no dia do matrimônio quando, depois dos drásticos acontecimentos causados pelo Império Zaibach, ele partira com a promessa de voltar como o homem que, um dia, arrebataria o coração de sua amável esposa. Desde então passaram-se dois anos.

Nenhuma carta, nenhuma notícia lhe fora entregue nesse período. Nem mesmo Meiden, seu sogro, sabia dizer por onde o filho andava. O Conselho Asturiano esforçava-se para manter em segredo do povo o desaparecimento do próximo rei, especialmente porque isso implicaria em perguntas cujas respostas não fariam bem à imagem da família real. Em resumo, a princesa teria que procurar no escuro. Não havia a quem pudesse pedir ajuda. Van, um antigo amigo e rei de Fanelia, estava ocupado com a reconstrução e reestruturação de seu país. Seria pedir demais que ele lhe desse uma mão agora.

— Terei que fazer eu mesma. — foram as palavras decididas de Millerna.

Determinada, a bela princesa trocou o vestido caro por uma roupa mais simples, como a que usou em sua aventura contra Zaibach e seu imperador, Dornkirk. Porém, esta não possuía tantos babados e nem era tão bufante quanto a antiga. Cobriu-se com um manto escuro, cujo capuz ocultava parcialmente seu rosto. E, não sabendo quanto tempo a viagem duraria, juntou todas as suas economias e jóias em uma pequena bolsa. Por último, mas não menos importante, pegou uma caixinha recoberta de veludo. Respirou fundo e abriu-a.

Ali estava a aliança de Dryden; a aliança que ele lhe devolvera no mesmo dia em que trocaram os votos. Millerna encarou-a por um bom tempo, procurando coragem em seu brilho dourado. Mais uma vez respirou fundo e, então, colocou-a no mesmo dedo em que carregava a sua. Hesitou, pois seu pensamento e coração ainda pertenciam a Allen, mas depositou um beijo carinhoso em ambos os anéis.

— Este é o meu juramento. — sorriu levemente antes de deixar o quarto.

Esgueirou-se por inúmeros e imensos corredores, sempre apreensiva para não ser vista nem pelos guardas e nem pelos criados. No entanto, ao passar perto da cozinha, que ainda estava agitada àquela hora da noite, quase foi vista por uma serviçal. Millerna enfiou-se no primeiro canto escuro que viu e, cautelosa, prendeu a respiração para que não fosse escutada. A garota, que parecia estar entre os treze e catorze anos, não convenceu-se imediatamente que não havia visto nada.

Ela passou o braço, teimosa, pelo vão entre as duas armaduras de prata que decoravam o lado direito do corredor. A ponta de seus dedos teria roçado nos cabelos de Millerna não fosse o cozinheiro-chefe, em um tom irritado, chamá-la. A jovem criada bufou, olhou mais um pouco e, dando-se por vencida, retornou à cozinha. A princesa soltou um longo suspiro de alívio e prosseguiu. Apesar de ter encontrado algumas dificuldades no caminho, conseguiu driblar os guardas e chegar aos portões do palácio sem causar alarde.

Dryden dissera que voltaria, mas Millerna já não tinha mais tempo. Precisava desesperadamente curar a ferida febril deixada por Allen e, para isso, precisava do marido. Lembrava-se das lágrimas que derramara quando ele partiu, arrependia-se amargamente de tê-lo deixado ir. Não o amava mas, naquele momento lúgubre, desejou ter amado. Agora, confiando que Eries, sua segunda irmã, e seu pai cuidariam de tudo, era ela quem partia; partia para corrigir seu erro e sanar sua dor.

Para passar pelo portão, enfiou-se na primeira carroça vazia que viu. Cobriu-se com os poucos produtos que ainda restavam e, mais uma vez, prendeu a respiração. Alegres com o generoso pagamento do Palácio, os comerciantes sequer perceberam o aumento de peso. Tocaram os cavalos e saíram rindo, as moedas de ouro tilintando em suas sacas. Millerna lançou um último olhar para sua casa e não permitiu-se chorar. Se uma vez tivera coragem de abandonar tudo por Allen, também teria coragem de fazê-lo por Dryden.

O ritmo cadente da carroça fez com que adormecesse. "Nem que seja preciso ir aos confins de Gaea³", foi o seu último pensamento antes de render-se ao sono.

**Notas:**

**1 -** Lua Mística ("Maroboshi no Tsuki"): é como o povo de Gaea se refere à Terra.

**2 - **Millerna Sara Aston Fassa: o nome completo de Millerna, mas acrescido de Fassa que é o sobrenome de seu marido, Dryden.

**3 - Gaea:** o mundo em que se passa o anime "Tenkuu no Escaflowne".

Reviews? ^^


End file.
